poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ranyx and Roxas Vs Axel
This is (Roxas and Ranyx finds the Mansion Library. Roxas draws a crown symbol in the missing place on the table and it reveals a hidden room beneath the floor. They walks into another basement room and finds a large set of monitors and an odd machine. Roxas and Ranyx's head aches again. Roxas is reminded of a large white room with huge chairs, on which sat each of the Organization XIII. Roxas runs down a city street chased by Dusks. Hooded, he is confronting the silver-haired man) ????: Why!? Why do you have the Keyblade? Roxas: Shut up! (The blindfolded one quickly grabs his Keyblade and knocks Roxas away as he tried to slash with his Keyblade. The blindfolded one stands up and walks toward Roxas. Roxas is later lying underneath the odd machine as DiZ and Ansem appear) Ansem: Will it work? DiZ: If we can maintain the simulated town until Mega and Naminé finishes chaining together Sora and Ryan's memories. Ansem: What will happen to Roxas and Ranyx? DiZ: He holds half of Sora's power within him just like Ranyx holds half of Ryan's. In the end, they'll have to give it back. (DiZ turns and walks toward the set of monitors) DiZ: Until then, he'll need another personality to throw off his pursuers. Ansem: Poor thing. Ansem 2: We feel kinda bad for them. (DiZ sits down and punches in some keys) DiZ: It's the fate of a Nobody. (The machine starts up and changes Roxas into data and Roxas is gone. Roxas and Ranyx's headache stops and their anger rises. The Keyblade appears in their hands and they begins to hack away violently at the computer monitors. Once they vented their anger, a door opens. They enters the Basement Hall and is immediately surrounded by Nobodies. They defeats them and Axel walks in with his arms crossed) Axel: Simply amazing, Roxas, Ranyx. Roxas & Ranyx: Axel. Axel: You really do remember me this time? I'm SO FLATTERED. (Axel's anger causes the edges of the room to erupt in flames) Axel: But you're too late!! (Roxas and Ranyx manages to conjure the Oathkeeper and Oblivion Keyblades) Axel: Two!? Ranyx: I think it's four. (Axel makes his chakram appear and he smiles at Roxas and Ranyx) Axel: Come here. I'll make it all stop. (Roxas and Ranyx fights Axel and wins) Axel: Roxas... Ranyx... (The flames disappear. Roxas stares at Axel and remembers the last time he talked to him before, in the alleyway) Axel: You get on their bad side and they'll destroy you! Roxas: No one would miss me. Axel: That's not true... I would. (As Axel begins to fade away) Roxas & Ranyx: Axel... Axel: Let's meet again in the next life. Roxas: Yeah. We'll be waiting. Ranyx: For a Next Life. Axel: Silly. Just because you have a next life... Ranyx went that door and Roxas went to the other Door and he saw Donald and Goofy Roxas: Donald... Goofy... (He turns to the door at the end of the hall and enters. DiZ is standing a completely bright room in front of a single large capsule) DiZ: At last, the Keyblade's chosen one. Roxas: Who are you talking to? Me? Or Sora? DiZ: To half of Sora, of course. You reside in darkness. What I need is someone who can move about the realm of light and destroy Organization XIII. Roxas: Why? Who are you? DiZ: I am a servant of the world. (laughs) And if I'm a servant, then you should consider yourself a tool, at best. Roxas: Was that... Was that supposed to be a joke? (He conjures the Keyblade) Roxas: 'Cause I'm not laughing! (Roxas runs up to DiZ and strikes through him. The Keyblade creates a wave of data through DiZ. Roxas, surprised, stands straight) DiZ: My apologies. This is only a data-based projection. (Roxas screams in anger, and futilely strikes DiZ repetitively with the Keyblade. DiZ vanishes and reappears behind him while Roxas catches his breath) DiZ: Come, over here. (Roxas stares at DiZ) Roxas: I hate you so much... DiZ: You should share some of that hatred with Sora. He's far too nice for his own good. Roxas: No! My heart belongs to me! (Roxas runs and cuts again through DiZ. DiZ disappears and the capsule glows. The mechanical petals open slowly and reveal what they contain) Roxas: Sora... (Sora, still asleep, is floating inside) Roxas: You're lucky. Looks like my summer vacation is...over. Meanwhile Ranyx saw something Ranyx: Sci-Ryan... Crash... Evil Ryan.... Evil Anna... Bertram... Matau... (He turns to the door at the end of the hall and enters. DiZ is standing a completely bright room in front of a single large capsule) DiZ: At last, the Keyblade's chosen one. Ranyx: Who are you talking to? Me? Or Ryan? DiZ: To half of Ryan, of course. You reside in darkness. What I need is someone who can move about the realm of light and destroy Organization XIII. Ranyx: Why? Who are you? DiZ: I am a servant of the world. (laughs) And if I'm a servant, then you should consider yourself a tool, at best. Ranyx: Was that... Was this a joke for me? (He conjures the Keyblade) Ranyx: 'Cause I'm not laughing! (Ranyx runs up to DiZ and strikes through him. The Keyblade creates a wave of data through DiZ. Ranyx, surprised, stands straight) DiZ: My apologies. This is only a data-based projection. (Ranyx screams in anger, and futilely strikes DiZ repetitively with the Keyblade. DiZ vanishes and reappears behind him while Ranyx catches his breath) DiZ: Come, over here. (Ranyx stares at DiZ) Ranyx: I hate you for everything that you done for me and Roxas... DiZ: You should share some of that hatred with Ryan. He's far too nice for his own good. Ranyx: I can't! My heart belongs to me! (Ranyx runs and cuts again through DiZ. DiZ disappears and the capsule glows. The mechanical petals open slowly and reveal what they contain) Ranyx: Ryan... (Ryan, still asleep, is floating inside) Ranyx: You're lucky, Prime-prince. Looks like my summer vacation is...over. Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts